Because My Sexts Are Too Hot To Erase
by subitodolcediva
Summary: The boys decide to be a little naughty during Warbler practice. Oh yes, I went there. R&R is also appreciated!


Blaine and Kurt didn't know it that morning when they kissed at the top of the stairs and dashed off to class that today would change them. They didn't realize that something would go awry when they shared jokes at lunch and locked pinkies under the table. And they didn't even suspect it during their pre-practice make out session in Blaine's dorm room. Blaine laughed as he threaded his arms around Kurt's waist, causing the younger boy to let out a small ooof as their bodies collided.

"How was your day, gorgeous?" He asked quietly as he leaned down to steal a kiss from Kurt's soft, pink lips before he could answer. Kurt hummed against the contact, parting his lips slightly. Blaine took the cue and slipped his tongue inside Kurt's beautiful mouth, running his tongue across the back of Kurt's teeth. But Kurt wasn't playing shy either, he realized, as the brunette nipped at his lower lip when he pulled away. Blaine laughed again and wagged his finger reproachfully at his boyfriend. Why was it that now that he had Kurt, all he could do was laugh and grin at everything?

"Hey, easy there, Mr. Man. We've got like ten minutes until rehearsal." Blaine averted his eyes as he felt a slight flush creep up his neck. The look Kurt was giving him was positively scandalous. His lips were in a small pout, red and slick from the heavy kissing. His light hair was out at odd angles from where Blaine must have slid his hands through it without even realizing. And, if he looked closely, Blaine could have sworn he could see the tell-tale signs of an erection forming in Kurt's uniform pants. Kurt let out an adorable exasperated sigh (God Blaine was lucky) and crossed his arms.

"I forgot we had rehearsal. Damn it all if I haven't been through sixteen years of insanely boring, unlimited free time only to have none when I finally have a hot boyfriend to make-out with." Blaine laughed at Kurt s dramatic hand gestures and pressed a kiss to his cheek as he trotted off to grab his sheet music off the music stand in the corner of the room. "Or to do other things with." Kurt finished coyly, raising a knowing eyebrow at his boyfriend. Damn, he's in my head. Blaine could feel the blush returning as he tried to look anywhere but the lusty young man in front of him saying the sexy things that were about to drive him to do something rash.

"Uhh like what?" He asked stupidly. Kurt had walked over to his mirror and squeaked in frustration when he saw his hair. Pulling out a tiny bottle of hair spray from his blazer, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh I don't know why don't I text you in rehearsal when I think of something good?" He asked smoothing down the flyaways with practiced hands. Blaine felt his mouth fall open in shock. Kurt could not be that in his head there was no way they were thinking the same thing.

"Kurt do you want to sext me in Warbler practice?" Kurt turned to stare at him, eyes full of fire and jaw set.

"I hope you charged your phone last night."

* * *

><p>"David, please put down in the minutes that the Warbler council is in attendance and all seventeen Warbler's are also present that we may begin the rehearsal." Wes droned on after ten minutes of waiting for Warblers to find their seats and look presentable.<p>

Blaine was practically shaking in excitement. Sure Kurt and Blaine had kissed (a lot) and they had even gotten to the stage in their relationship where hands started to stray. But Blaine was also a gentleman and knew that by calling himself such he couldn't do the pushing when it came to the sexual things. God, that came out embarrassingly wrong...ugh, and that did too. The honest fact that Kurt wanted to do something so wild and risky was literally keeping Blaine on the edge of his seat. He was sitting straight as a board on the edge of one of the plush leather couches, white, bloodless fingers digging into the arm, trying desperately to relieve the tension. He'd turned his phone on vibrate like Kurt had asked and now he just had to wait.

And it seemed Kurt was enjoying torturing him. He had chosen to sit all the way on the other side of the room, so very far away and out of reach it made Blaine nervous. He'd never sat at a Warbler meeting without Kurt by his side since Kurt had transferred. And now he could feel the distance like a chasm swallowing him up. He wasn't even listening to whatever Wes was babbling on about. Something about some set list for some benefit concert that Blaine didn't really care about. Because honestly, his eyes were locked on Kurt, who had been examining his nails and was now glancing up at the council in mock interest, hand resting on his chin. Blaine noticed Kurt had very nice forearms, all toned and perfect, and was busy admiring them when he caught himself daydreaming.

"-and quite honestly, there is no one voice that could do it justice like Warbler Blaine." Blaine snapped his head up at the mention of his name and stared at Wes. Smile, he commanded himself. He doesn't have to know you have no idea what he's talking about because you were fantasizing about Kurt during rehursal...again. Just make a general comment and hope it fits.

"Well that's incredibly kind of you, Wes, but I don't think that's entirely true." Blaine smoothed down his blazer and relaxed a little as Wes beamed at him in approval of his modesty.

"Blaine, the council chose you to lead the Warblers, and that's what you'll be doing next Friday night at the Westerville Community Center. There is no question whether it's true or not. So let it go down in the record that Warbler Blaine Anderson will be leading the Warblers in Michael Jackson's_ I Just Can t Stop Loving You_ for the Toys for Tots benefit at the Westerville Community Center." Wes finished his declaration with a sharp smack from his gavel, causing several younger members to jump slightly in alarm. Blaine nodded his acceptance and sat back. Several seconds later, he felt the familiar vibrations of his phone receiving a text and practically tore off his pocket to get at his phone.

MESSAGE FROM: Kurt

god some one take that man's gavel away. if i wanted to see PDA this dirty i'd just go check out Santana and her flavor of the week.

Blaine snorted at the comment and looked up at Wes, who was absent mildly stroking up and down the shaft of the gavel. Then he watched in horror as Wes licked his lips and began turning it over and over in his hand while listening to one of the Warbler s questions about transportation. Alright, that more than just a little creepy. Blaine shook away the image and quickly answered back.

MESSAGE FROM: Blaine

don't stall baby. tell me what you want me to do to you. ;)

Blaine glanced over at Kurt, who was already blushing as his thumb rustled furiously in his pocket for his phone. God that blush was cute. The fact that at any moment they could get caught was kind of really turning him on. That, or maybe he had a secret kink and the gavel porn at the Council table was doing it. But as he got a reply back, he figured it was more of the former.

MESSAGE FROM: Kurt

well i've always really liked rubbing my hips up against yours maybe we could try it in just our underwear? imagine my cock pressed against your hip with just a centimeter of fabric in between

Blaine groaned softly and twisted his nails into his thigh. You cannot get hard at a Warbler rehearsal, you twisted little man. Wes had evidently just called them to get into one of their various singing formations to practice Friday's number and in the sudden burst of movement, he took the opportunity to reply.

MESSAGE FROM: Blaine

alright no fair we need some rules before you make me come in my pants.

Blaine tucked his phone into his pocket when it buzzed again.

MESSAGE FROM: Kurt

you are so on

Blaine swallowed thickly and tapped out his message.

MESSAGE FROM: Blaine

alright winner gets to buy dinner after friday's concert

MESSAGE FROM: Kurt

and pick the location. no way am i gonna let you skimp me when i win

MESSAGE FROM: Blaine

whatever you say darling but there is no way you're winning this thing

They had to stop for a few minutes while they ran the song. It went well, Blaine remember his lyrics and most of the dance moves and Wes looked pleased when it was finished. Striding over to the piano, he called the basses over to help them with their line. Blaine felt another incoming message and his chest contracted with excitement

MESSAGE FROM: Kurt

maybe i'd get too hot from the rubbing and tear your boxers off. i'd grab your cock hard and stroke in long quick movements while sucking on you neck. would you like that sweetie? ;)

Blaine shuddered at that gorgeous mental image and, sparing a glance to make sure Wes was still working with the basses, hurriedly replied.

MESSAGE FROM: Blaine

two can play it that game. I wouldn't want you to miss out on all the fun. i'd yank off your boxers and dig my fingers into your ass and bring you closer to me. you feel so good with your cock pressing into my side, Kurt, i can barely stand it.

Blaine fishes for a reaction from Kurt as he heads over with the other tenors for their turn at the piano. He feels his heart sink a little, knowing Kurt wouldn't dare text him while they are at the piano. Instead he watched Kurt from behind; admiring his thin physique and gorgeous white skin he can't wait to leave marks all over when the rehearsal is finally over. He is surprised when a few seconds later his phone lights up again. Kurt's years of texting in public school must have made him good at hiding his phone

MESSAGE FROM: Kurt

well baby, if that gets you off, what would you do if i dabbed a finger in some of your sweet precum and pushed it in as far as i could go into your hole? i bet you'd go absolutely crazy

Blaine sees stars as he feels himself growing hard and it's really getting difficult to care about who sees. Then he gets another text.

MESSAGE FROM: Kurt

i can hear your beautiful clear voice is positively wreaked as i push in a second finger. my other hand is still wrapped around you cock and my lips are laying hot, open mouth kisses along you chest. I find a nipple and swirl my tongue around it until it is impossibly hard, your voice cracks as you beg for more. i can feel you are so close to the edge but i'm just getting started

Okay, yes Kurt was definitely winning this sext war. There was no denying it. Holy hell he needed to sit down for a moment and scoop his brains back into his head. He about fainted when he felt yet another text arrive almost too quickly.

MESSAGE FROM: Kurt

Blaine, this is Wes. I advise you to turn off your cell phone and meet me and Warbler Kurt after rehearsal for a little chat. And also, what I do with my gavel is perfect healthy and normal, thank you.

Blaine buried his head in his hands and quickly shut off his phone. He sparred himself one glance at the piano to find Kurt an unbelievably accurate shade of Crayola Crimson and Wes a similar Cotton Candy Pink. And now he only had forty-five more minutes left to dig an impossibly deep hole and hide there for the next twenty years or buy a one way ticket to Switzerland.

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to ask you two to tell me why you did it." Wes began, nervously adjusting the buttons on his sleeves and trying not to make eye contact with either of them. Kurt and Blaine were perched with ample space between them on the love seat while Wes (with the gavel resting on his thigh for moral support) sat in the chair immediately facing them.<p>

"I get it, new relationship and all that. But I can not have that kind of indecency in a Warbler rehearsal. So from now on, both of you will give me your cell phones at the beginning of each rehearsal. You may collect them at the conclusion of each rehearsal. And now we will go back to our respective dorms and forget this ever happened and never speak of it again for the rest of our lives. Goodnight, gentlemen." Wes gave them a quick nod before grabbing his gavel and practically fleeing the room like he'd seen a ghost. On the way out, he dropped Kurt's phone in his lap.

"By the way I really like your Burberry phone case." He turned on his heel and was gone in a flash. Kurt and Blaine just sat in stunned silence for a second. Kurt was the first to react. Groaning and blushing he put his face in his hands.

"God, of all people to catch us and he fucking read those last texts." Kurt wailed as Blaine pulled him close and rubbed small circles into his back.

"Shhh, it's okay. You know why?" Blaine lifted Kurt's chin up so he could look him in the eyes when he said this next part.

"Why?" Kurt asked frowning. Blaine placed a kiss on his cute little pout because he could.

"You totally won. Dinner is on me Friday. Let me swing by my dorm room to change real quick and then I'll take you out for coffee." He smiled, embarrassedly rubbing the back of his neck and averting his eyes. Kurt grabbed him by the tie and pulled him to the door way.

"No way am I getting coffee knowing I made you come in your pants with just a text. It's officially your turn to win, mister." He growled dragging him out into the dark hallway.


End file.
